The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hosta plant, botanically known as Hosta hybrid cultivar name, ‘Hasta Mañana’. The new Hosta was discovered as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation of the non-patented Hosta cultivar, ‘Francee’, in April 2010 in amongst outdoor container plants at a nursery in Hebron, Ill., United States of America. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by division in 2011 at Hebron, Ill. has shown that the unique features of this new Hosta plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.